Gifted
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: A week after Buffy made the ultimate sacrifice to save humanity, Spike, Dawn, and her friends find themselves unable to cope without the Slayer. A post-"The Gift" BtVS episode B/S fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

A Buffy & Spike fiction | GIFTED

Title: **Gifted**  
Synopsis: A week after Buffy made the ultimate sacrifice to save humanity, Spike, Dawn, and her friends find themselves unable to cope without the Slayer. A post-'The Gift' BtVS episode fanfic.  
Note: A wrap-up of BtVs post-episode fanfics for this season. I hope you enjoyed it :) This is the last fanfic that I'll be posting, so see you next season!Again, these are pure speculations. I only wished that it's September because the suspense is killing me!   
Rating: G  
Date Written: Tuesday, 22 May, 2001 : 11:30:00 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from School Hard & Intervention episode. Lyrics from Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan.  
Characters: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Dawn Tara Giles Spike  
**  
  
  
  
****prologue.****  
**  
In every generation, a Chosen One is born. A girl empowered with super human strengths and skills. A girl who would protect humanity from the evils of the world. A girl who would in sacrifice everything to do what is right. She wasn't just an ordinary girl. Not just any girl. But a Slayer.  
  
Her name was Buffy. A first born and an only child of a proud parents in a suburban town. A sleepy town known as Sunnydale.   
  
***  
  
For centuries, reality as we know it was just a part of a more complex dimensions. Dimensions that were parallels apart but nevertheless co-existed in a same time-framed environment. Dimensions separated by boundaries that no one dared to cross for it would certainly threatened its existence. It would threatened its reality.  
  
Until a year ago...  
  
  
  
  
**part one.  
  
**From the great depths of darkness, she emerged as one of the hellgod triumvirate. She was the beast of immensed power until she was exiled to another dimension--the human dimension. Her name was Glorificus, trapped in a human vessel and banished for the duration of the human life. She remained trapped until she discovered that her power could be restored with the help of an absolute power--the Key.  
  
The Key happened to be the sister of the Slayer, who was sure to protect it with her life, as predicted by the Monks who put it there. Not only did the Slayer protect the Key, for she was her sister, her family, her blood. She also _conquered_ her gift.   
  
But all of that was now a memory. A memory fading fast.  
  
  
  
  
**part two.**  
**  
**Dawn sat with Willow, Tara, and Giles at the Summers' dining room. She was terribly depressed ever since her sister died. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she had her friends, whom she considered her only remaining family, now that Buffy passed away. This temporary living arrangement was all they could think of at the moment until everything settled by itself.   
  
Xander and Anya joined them shortly. They brought clothes that their friends left at Xander's apartment, food, and other supplies. It was time to regroup themselves and focus on the future. A future without their best friend.   
  
Anya wore a ring that Xander gave her the night he proposed to her. She now understood the concept of losing somebody you love since it seemed to be a regular thing in this town. Not long ago, Dawn's mom died. And now Buffy.   
  
***  
  
"Buff?" said Xander, holding Anya's hand tightly as he approached Buffy's lifeless body. Willow was on her knees crying. "Buffy?" he repeated, not sure what to do. "Oh my God!" gasped Anya and embraced Xander upon realization that Buffy was indeed dead.  
  
They say with death comes life. Anya agreed. She had been living as a demon for a thousand years, and the death of her demon life, came her human life. She only wished that it was the same for Buffy.   
  
Somehow Anya believed it was.  
  
  
***  
  
Willow rushed to Buffy's side, Tara not far behind. "Buffy!" cried Willow, "Buffy..." she cradled her friend's limp body in her arms.   
  
Willow was never been the same after that night. A thorn was pulled from her when she brought back Tara, but losing her best friend created a wound much deeper than she expected. She considered doing anything do bring her friend back, even using her newly acquired dark magic but her lack of sufficient knowledge prevented her from doing so.  
  
"I know a way..." said Willow quietly. "I'm not sure how, but if we could find a spell that would lift this _cloak_ off this reality. Then maybe, just maybe."  
  
"Buffy will exists, o-or at least the Buffy we know," said Tara.  
  
Dawn's face suddenly beamed. She knew there was a loophole in this whole dimension thing, a mixed-up of realities of some sort. Up until now Dawn couldn't believed that it can be true--that there was at least a possibility. "Can it be?" she sounded excited.  
  
Giles turned to Dawn, as much as he wanted it to be true, he must admit that it was not plausible. "A cloak spell would only reveal that you're not human Dawn," said Giles hesistantly, "nothing more."  
  
Giles was right. Any cloak spell would just reveal Dawn's true form, that of a green, shiny, and glowing Key. But it would not bring Buffy back.   
  
Dawn reverted to her former state. She can still remember what her sister told her... "Tell Giles I figured it out and I'm okay."   
  
Giles reached the pedestal a few seconds after Buffy leapt, he walked towards Dawn who was clearly shaken with what happened. She looked down to where her sister fell, tears ran in her face. That was the last time Dawn remembered her sister. Everything after that were just blurred images.  
  
Dawn sighed. _What did she mean by that_? Dawn wondered. She can't think straight anymore. All she knew was she had to be brave, for Buffy. She had to live, for Buffy. Dawn started to cry once more.  
  
  
  
**part three.**  
  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground.  
And pulled down by the undertone.  
I never thought I can feel so lonely.  
For all darkness I feel like letting go.  
  
  
Spike wandered aimlessly in his crypt. It has been a week since Buffy died and during those restless nights, all he could do was think of her. He hardly ate, much less sleep. He just sat in his chair, drank his bourbon, and waited. Waited for a miracle. Waited until his prayers were answered. Waited for this nightmare to end.   
  
  
***  
  
She was dancing with her friends at the Bronze. It was the first time he saw her. The Slayer, the natural enemy of his kind. He watched her, he studied her. She could be another Slayer that he could claim as a trophy, the third to be slain by a vampire.  
  
"Nice work, love," said Spike, pursing his lips as he slowly clapped his hands for an entertaining display of slaying prowess.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Buffy, her eyes narrowed, obviously puzzled with the stranger in front of her.  
  
"You'll find out on Saturday," he spoke calmly.  
  
"What happens on Saturday?" said Buffy.  
  
"I kill you," he said.  
  
***  
  
That was the first time they met. He knew then like he knew now, that this Slayer would be special. She was to be a new love of his life. But now he could only guessed how it could have been.  
  
Spike knew that ending his existence wasn't the answer. He promised Buffy he would look after Dawn, that he would protect her. And that's what he did at the pedestal until an evil lizard demon came along. It was the time when everything became blurred. Horror embraced him as he was stabbed and thrown off the ledge. But he survived the fall, he was glad he did. But now, he was not sure.  
  
He wished that Buffy survived the fall too, but she didn't. Spike unconsciously wiped his tears, it was evident that he had been crying for the past few days, as he remembered that fateful night. A night that he would never forget as long as he lived.  
  
***  
  
"Buffffffffffyyyy...!" cried Spike as he carried himself through the rubbles to reach her lifeless body. He tried to stand but couldn't. "Nooo...!!!" Spike reached out his hand and simply broke down to tears. After a few seconds, Spike finally found the strength to walked towards her, his right hand clasping his chest.   
  
Willow was beside Buffy, trying to cradle her amidst the stone and rubbles. Spike fell on his knees and nervously touched Buffy's pale cheeks, her skin was slowly loosing its warmt and color.   
  
"Buffy...please don't die..." he fumbled, but Spike knew it was too late. She was gone. It was like death all over again, but this time it was not a profound and powerful experience, nor did it make him alive. It made him sick to his stomach, it made him lose control. It was the darkest night of his life.   
  
He took Buffy from Willow and carried her towards the clearing and laid her down gently. Without hesitation, Spike leaned and kissed her for the last time.  
  
***  
  
It's better this way, I said.  
Having seen this place before.  
Come and lift me from this place.  
I know I can love you much better than this.  
My love.  
  
  
Spike looked at the concrete slab across the room. He remembered the number of times Buffy visited him, often punching him on his nose. There was an occasion when he was putting nail-polish on his hands when Buffy grabbed the concrete cover and pinned him inside. A few weeks later, Buffy barged in again while he was telling stories to Dawn about a girl in a coal bin. Spike smiled. His thoughts fast-forwarded to the past few days when Buffy surprised him with an unexpected gesture.  
  
"Something happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her," Spike quietly said, pain evident in his voice. "I couldn't live, her being in that much pain."  
  
Buffy understood him. Here was the creature she loathed ever since she can remembered, yet he was willing to give up his life than to see her suffer. Buffy knew she couldn't share the same feeling he had for her, but it doesn't mean that Spike couldn't earn her trust and respect. She slowly approached Spike and kissed him gently.  
  
"What you did for Dawn and me, that was real. And I'll never forget it," said Buffy. Spike could still hear her words echoing around him. Spike closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I will never forget you Buffy."  
  
  
***  
  
It was a Saturday when Spike decided to visit Buffy's grave. He was finally sobered up and was ready to face the grim reality that his beloved was gone. With a fresh bouquet of flowers in hand, Spike bravely gathered himself and went to the cemetery. Buffy's grave was located beside Joyce's, who was buried a month ago. Mother and daughter united in the same resting place.  
  
As Spike approached the site, he stopped and noticed something. "What the hell?" said Spike, unprepared to see what was in front of him. He let out a brief sound of disbelief as he stared at the _only_ tombstone on sight--Joyce's tombstone.   
  
  
*****  
****  
**  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][2]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Coming Soon - Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][3]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [3]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



	2. Revelations

A Buffy & Spike fiction | 

Title: **Revelations**  
Synopsis: Spike fights to keep his sanity intact while Dawn had a mysterious vision about her sister. A post-'The Gift' BtVS episode fanfic.  
Note: A continuation of Gifted. I considered writing this next chapter because I'm still in denial with what happened to Buffy. I'm pretty sure Joss have something special up on his sleeves, but at the moment I'm creating an alternate universe of my own :) Again, these are pure speculations, let me know what you think.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Friday, 25 May, 2001 : 11:20:00 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from 'The Gift' episode. Lyrics: Beautiful by Jennifer Paige.  
Characters: Buffy Willow Dawn Doc Giles Spike  
**  
  
  
  
****part four****  
****  
**_Some days missing you has overwhelmed me  
then it hits me, you're not coming back.  
How do you prepare when you lost someone this way?  
to let them go a little more each day._  
  
Spike sat on the corner stool at Willy's Bar. He had been sitting there for a couple of hours now but only consumed a small amount of liquor for he can't seemed to get his mind off on what he witnessed at the cemetery--Buffy's headstone was missing.   
  
  
***  
  
He stood there staring to where Buffy was supposed to be buried and racked his mind off. Spike witnessed Buffy's death, he was there when they rushed her to the hospital, he was there when they buried her. But where was she now?  
  
Spike closed his eyes and tried to think straight. He reckoned that it was probably his mind playing tricks on him, some strange denial stage or something. He drew a deep breath before he opened his eyes, and there it was...  
  
  
***  
  
"I know you'll never love me," Spike said quietly. He knew very well that what he told Buffy was true. For some strange reasons, he can feel what Buffy felt inside. She can never love him, and he accepted that fact.   
  
"I know I'm a monster, but you treat me like a man," he continued, "and that..."  
  
Spike paused. He wanted to say that, _that_ alone was enough for him, but it was not the time nor place to get into that. What was important was that Buffy trusted him & let him inside her house, that she considered him as her ally, that she gave him the slightest crumb of hope, a far cry from what he expected. That what made Buffy special to him, she was no ordinary Slayer, she was a Slayer full of love and compassion.   
  
  
***  
  
"Do you want another round Spike?" asked Willy, noticing that his client was buried in his own thoughts, barely touching his drink.  
  
Spike shook his head and continued with his blank stares.   
  
"Is it about a girl?" Willy tried to spark a conversation with his dead customer. He'd known Spike for quiet some time now since his bar catered mostly to creatures of darkness, and this particular vampire often hanged around his place for a drink when he had problems, usually about a girl.   
  
Willy had seen everything, knew everyone, considering his stay in Sunnydale for almost 5 years, not to mention occasional visits from non-demon customers, humans, military figures, etc. He knew how failed relationships can bring customers right on his front door. It was, by now, common for him to see a specie such as Spike drown himself in booze to help ease the pain. He remembered how Spike did the same thing a couple of years ago, when he lost his paramour to a slimy chaos demon. But this time, it was different. Spike seemed to be more depressed than ever.  
  
"Did she dumped you or something?" Willy continued to ask. A good guess he thought, that's what always happened to these romantic creatures.  
  
"She died," said Spike glumly.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that bro," Willy said, saddened by his confession. "Death is a mug's game..."  
  
"She's not supposed to die," said Spike, tears began to fill his eyes, "I'm supposed to..." his voice broke.   
  
"Things happen Spike," said Willy trying to be supportive.  
  
"No! You don't understand. She's the Slayer! She's not supposed to die!" he cried bitterly, overwhelmed with grief.  
  
Willy noticed that Spike was beginning to get emotional, a cue for him to stay away before something goes wrong. But there's something about what Spike said that caught his attention. Willy finally spoke and asked him in a careful tone, "W-What's a Slayer?"  
  
Spike slowly looked at him, eyes narrowed, a revelation beginning to unravel.  
  
  
  
**part five**  
  
Dawn slept earlier than usual for a couple of days now. She often found herself safe within her bedroom walls, lying in her bed, and thinking about Buffy. She kept having these dreams of her sister leaping towards the open portal, blood flowing everywhere, a sharp dagger slicing her and Buffy. She often woke up crying, covered with prespiration and gasping for air. One thing was sure though, as the night progressed, her dreams got more intense than ever.  
  
Tonight, her dreams about Buffy was so vivid that she knew every details and every words spoken. The same emotions she felt exactly a week ago.   
  
  
***  
  
"Please help me... she's coming ..." Dawn cried to Doc who mysteriously appeared in front of her. Doc instead produced a knife. She felt instense pain from the cuts in her arms and ribs. Dawn jerked in her sleep, her head tossed from one side to the other.  
  
  
  
  
**part six**  
  
_I'm looking for a way to feel you hold me  
feel your heartbeat just one more time__.  
__And in my darkest hours, I have wondered  
was it worth it, for the time we had._  
  
A strong gust of wind swept Spike's duster. He stood on a platform jutted from a tower that Glory built for the ritual. The same tower where he was thrown off by Doc. The same tower where the bloodletting started which opened the portal. The same tower where Buffy leapt to close it.   
  
He imagined what Buffy must have felt when she dived in the seemingly endless pit. Leaping into the air, trusting your heart to overcome all fears, and just letting go.   
  
Spike contemplated on what happened that night. He could hardly see what was happening on the platform. All he knew was seeing Buffy in the air, a bolt of lighting had struck her followed by a bright light, devouring her into oblivion.   
  
Spike listened to the wind. Then it suddenly dawned upon him. "Oh my God..." he whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, it's started," said Dawn in a terrified voice. A bolt of lighting striked randomly at the sky producing different kinds of hellish creatures.  
  
"Buffy...no..." she pleaded.

"Dawnie... I have to -- "

"Nooooo...!"  
  
Dawn sat up on her bed, crying. The nightmares doesn't stop, it just kept replaying in her dreams night after night. How she wished her mom were alive, how she wished her sister would be too. Despite having Giles, Willow, and her other friends, Dawn felt all alone for the first time.  
  
A few moments had passed, when Dawn felt a cold air lightly touched her skin that made her opened her teary eyes. A few feet from her stood a white figure, suspended in air. It seemed to be saying something, but Dawn cannot hear, for it didn't make any sound.  
  
**  
  
part seven**  
  
"Dawn..." a distant voice spoke. "Dawn...Wake-up!" It was Willow.   
  
She must have cried in her sleep, Dawn thought, as she regain conciousness.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked. "You were making these sounds l-like you're having a nightmare or something," she added hesistantly.  
  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door. Giles got up and opened it and saw that it was Spike. It was the middle of the night and he didn't expect any visitor at this hour, especially Spike.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" said Giles, clearly not taking his appearance at his doorstep lightly.  
  
"I need to talk," he said, looking like he's worried over something.  
  
"Can you just go back tomorrow? It's late and we terribly need some rest," he retorted.  
  
"This is important," said Spike darkly.  
  
Dawn, who was at the stairs listening to their conversation, asked, "It's about Buffy, isnt' it?" Her eyes met Spike's, who in turn nodded.  
  
It was Buffy who came to her in her dreams. It was she, masked in a bright white light, who spoke to her in silence. Seeing Spike tonight made Dawn realized the meaning of her vision.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][2]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Coming Soon - Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][3]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [3]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



End file.
